


beauty of flesh and bone.

by honey_and_citrus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, I LOVE T H E M, Other, Reader is an Apex Legend, and i love them sm, apex legends fanfiction, bloodhound fanfiction, bloodhound is the best, i'd die for them tbh, tags are wack, they're just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_and_citrus/pseuds/honey_and_citrus
Summary: Squad-wipes are much more attractive than you’d think.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You
Kudos: 53





	beauty of flesh and bone.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, a short fic because i apparently don't know how to write

Bruised and bloodied, you were the embodiment of a good fighter. You were red in the face from exertion, breathing heavy. Moving so fluidly in the middle of a firefight took a lot out of you; dodging bullets and grenades isn’t as cool as you’d think. At least it wasn’t to you, but Bloodhound thought otherwise. (Like they often did- it was relatively hard to understand what was going through their mind when they had their mask on 90% of the time.)

You held your head high when it came to fighting and they admired that. Quite a lot, actually. It was just that watching their significant other fight and take out three hostiles without really needing any sort of assistance.. it brought them a new sense of pride, among other things as well. That was a conversation for another time, though.

—

“My, oh my. You are such a beautiful creature.”

You let out a breathless laugh, turning your gaze toward them, one brow raised out of curiosity. You had a busted lip, bruises forming on your knuckles and brow bone, and not to mention a few wounds that were still healing after you popped a few syringes. Perhaps you were unconventionally attractive, though. 

They crouched down in front of you, leaning in a bit closer to inspect your face. (You could never truly get used to their mask,, especially when it was this close.) A gloved hand came toward you, eventually settling on your chin, holding your face in place. Their thumb swiped over your bottom lip effortlessly, ridding you of any dried blood and some that was in the process of drying. Their hold was gentle, careful not to put you in any more pain than you were already in.

Your eyes searched for theirs, eventually locking with them when you found them behind those murky goggles. You did your best to give them a smile, or as much of a smile you could muster without wincing. They huffed softly, gloved fingers moving to cup your face. 

“Today will be our day, fight eager.”


End file.
